iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie
Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift Ice Age: Collision Course |Shorts = TBA |Video Games = Ice Age: The Meltdown (video game) Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) |Books = TBA |Voiced by = Josh Peck }} '''Eddie' was a possum who both first appeared in Ice Age: The Meltdown, alongside his brother, Crash. As children during the Ice age, Crash, Eddie and their mother adopted an young abandoned mammoth called Ellie, who over the years forgot her origins and thought she was a possum like them. In the later years, they are met by Manny, Diego and Sid who were trying to escape from the flood and soon become part of the herd. Biography Eddie has a pointed nose and brown eyes. Eddie also has a brown streak down his nose. It looks like he's more hairy compared to his elder brother, Crash Eddie is more of scaredy cat than his brother Crash, especially when something goes wrong. They also cling to each other a lot when faced against trouble. They are also prone to be very scared when faced danger at times, that they play dead to fool foes. They can also show acts of loyalty towards their friends and their beloved sister. Film roles Ice Age: The Meltdown Eddie and Crash first appeared while shooting spitballs at Sid and Diego, they ran off and hid in several holes. Sid chased after them, but he got his stuck in one of the holes, Diego joins Sid, and they try and catch the two possums, by hitting them in the heads. They end up playing a real life game of Whack-A-Mole. They fail, but they chase them until they find Manny and Ellie. There Manny, Sid and Diego find out that Ellie, Crash and Eddie are "siblings". Cause of Sid, they decide to travel together, so they don't die in the flood. Crash, Eddie and Ellie decide to play a log-rolling game, after the possums are done, Crash asks Manny to launch him out of a tree into a pond. Crash's plan backfires, and he is launched into another tree, and is knocked unconscious, but he wakes up when he hears Eddie say, "Dung Patch." Ellie then beats them up for "embarrassing" her in front of Manny, Sid and Diego. Later, the Possums and Ellie are playing tag while the guys are clearing debris on the trail. After one of Scrat's ordeals, they come to a nesting ground of vultures, and are chased all the way through the canyon. They then reach the geyser field, but Ellie and the possums don't want to go through the geyser field, so they turn back and go the other way. Ellie is then trapped in a cave, and they go back to get help from the others. While they are going back to find Ellie, the flood water causes the landbridge to collapse, causing Manny, Crash and Eddie to fall in the water. The possums take refuge on a tree, but the water is slowly rising above the tree. Sid jumps of of the rock to save them, but he falls onto a chunk of ice, and is knocked unconscious. The possums try and hang on to Sid, but they are flung off of the tree. Diego conquers his fear of water, and jumps in to save his friends. He manages to grab crash, then he swims after Sid and Eddie, saving them too. After the flood, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie leave the Great Valley seeking a new home. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third movie, Eddie and his brother claimed that they didn't even like Sid because he is an idiot,. But, when they were sent to rescue Sid along with Ellie and the others, along with Buck as they go to lava falls to rescue him, they shown to have been deeply concern about him and his upcoming fate of been thrown over the lava falls. When they do rescue him, they cheerfully pop their heads over the terrtactual's head to let Sid know that they're here and that he is. They were happy to see him. At the end of the third movie, Crash and Eddie become adopted uncles (along with Sid and Diego) as they have a "niece" called Peaches, whom they love very much. Ice Age: Continental Drift Crash & Eddie are the same loud-mouth, antagonistic possum who loves X-treme sports and trouble. When at the beginning of the film they were blissfully fast asleep when Manny woke them up rudely to ask where Peaches went, they fumbly said that they "didn't" see Peaches sneak off, where later they try to kept an eye out for her but do not make a good job. As the continent starts to crumble all around them they help look for Louis along with Ellie and Peaches. Louis asks them how could they be so happy when their home is falling apart, Crash simply told him that they were stupid but, they just didn't respond, Crash just squeezed his nose saying "beep". They were terrified when they found out that the land bridge wasn't there anymore and were taken hostage.. During the fight against the pirates, they were briefly seen clinging to Dobson's back, and again when the Sub-Zero Heroes were cornered. As they embrace their herd after the battle, they headed off to find some new home where they are looking forward to new horizons that wait among them. They have a much smaller part in this movie. Cast * Eddie is voiced by Josh Peck, who also played Josh Nichols on Drake & Josh. * In the Italian version is voiced by Lee Ryan, that is also the composer of the song Real Love. Video Games *Eddie appears in the second, third video games. *He doesn't appear in the fourth video game. Category:Herd's members Category:Characters Category:Opossums Category:Ice_Age:_The_Meltdown Category:Ice_Age:_Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs Category:Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course